


Living in the moment

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry is kind of a jerk, Body Guard! Len, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:06:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the son of the president came with a lot of responsibilities, a lot of do’s and don’ts and little to no freedom what so ever. There were certain things that twenty-two year old Barry Allen, Son of Henry Allen who just so happened to be the current president couldn’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living in the moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bealeciphers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealeciphers/gifts).



Being the son of the president came with a lot of responsibilities, a lot of do’s and don’ts and little to no freedom what so ever. There were certain things that twenty-two year old Barry Allen, Son of Henry Allen who just so happened to be the current president couldn’t do. He couldn’t go out with his best friend in the whole world Iris (Who was the daughter of the vice president and currently sleeping with Linda Park, a little no one school teacher in DC, It wasn’t serious as Iris put it but Barry was sure that she was lying.) when they wanted to and when they did it was with an extensive escort service. There were places he couldn’t go and people he shouldn’t mingle with. Certain people that he couldn’t date without the press getting wind of it and doing anything to ruin his father’s chances of running again. Being the son of the president required a pristine and clean cut persona.

One that Barry showed when the cameras flashed but when everything was said and done, when the lights were off and he was alone, he was a whole new person.

Barry smiled as he was pushed on the bed, listening as the old springs creaked when the man (He doesn’t remember his name but he was sure that his dad would blow a gasket if he knew what they were getting up to at this moment) straddled his waist. Both men were naked, fumbling along the way from the kitchens as Barry eyed the man. He must have been new. Barry knew and slept with every hot piece of ass that came in and out of his home. Like every night past midnight Barry went down into the kitchen to get something to eat. It was the only time that he was able to be alone.

He walked in, the coolness of the fan that some of the cooks preferred to have in there hit his bare chest. He shuddered a little bit but ignoring it when he saw Maryse. She was his favorite cook and didn’t mind staying up late to fix Barry whatever he wanted to eat. She was an old woman, mid-fifties and always wore the brightest of smiles. She was by far Barry’s favorite staff member. No matter what it was, no matter what time of day or night. He got it.

He walked over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek and snagging one of the cookies that she had made. She swatted it out of his hand. It landed softly with a thud on the counter. Barry was mocked hurt, she only smiled at him.

“Sweets at this time of night? What have I told you?”

Barry looked down at her. She was shorter than he was by a foot almost. “It will ruin my appetite. But can I have just one cookie? One I’m sure won’t hurt.”

She picked up a plate that held burgers, already fixed with the trimmings out to him. “This is for you.”

Barry beamed and took one of the burgers, eyeing it intently before taking a big bite. He loved her burgers. While chewing though, his eyes caught someone staring back at him and he let out a soft chuckle. As though savoring and admiring the burger his eyes never left the man. He was mostly flirting with him, it had been a while since he had gotten laid. A whole week since and that just wouldn’t do.

The guy, whatever his name looked down at Barry; a genuine sincere smile on his face as he planted a kiss on his lips. Barry’s hand moved, pulling him by the short tendrils of his hair and deepened the kiss.

The guy pulled back. “Condom?” He ask with such subtly as though he wasn’t asking the first son for a condom. Barry shook his head with a simple smile and leaned over to his dresser and pulled out a single one. The guy (Barry should actually try and learn his name) took it, placed it between his teeth and ripped it open. Barry watched with slight amusement as he rolled it onto his cock. He would stop every so often when Barry’s hips ground against his.

“If you don’t stop that we won’t get anything done.” He whispered into Barry’s ear just as he entered him. Barry gripped his shoulders.

“Yeah well. I’m an impatient person.” Barry retorted. “Now stop stalling and Fuck me before day break.”

The guy nodded, pushing all the way into Barry until he was buried deep. Barry’s legs wrapped around his waist; to keep him deep. The guy (honestly what the fuck was his name?) created a pace that Barry didn’t like. Slow and sweet wasn’t his thing. No, he liked fast and rough and that’s what he was going to get.

He began to nip at the guy’s shoulder, prompting him to speed things up. He took the hint. His pace increased, hitting that special spot inside of Barry.

“That’s hit. Harder.”

Moments passed and they came. The guy collapsed on top of Barry who gently moved him to the side.

“I suggest you go. If my dad walks in and see this you can lose your job.”

The guy rolled his eyes, sitting up; disposing of the condom and getting dressed.

“It was nice to meet you Max.” Barry smiled when he reached the door. He had dressed quicker than any of the other men that Barry had been with.

“Mark.”

“What?”

“My name is Mark. What did you thi—what have you been calling me in your head?”

Barry smirked. “Who cares? We had fun right?”

Mark rolled his eyes. “Dick.”

He walked out the door, slamming it behind him. The pictures on the wall rattling as he did. Barry laid back. It wasn’t the first time that someone slammed the door on him and it wasn’t the first time that one of his lays called him Dick.

Barry was known, in many circles as the hit it and quit it type. It caused many people to be absolutely angry with him and sometimes not even speak to him. Not that he cared. He had one friend, the only one that he needed and that’s all that mattered to him. He didn’t intend on finding love. He didn’t want a ring on his finger. He just wanted a quick fuck and go about his day.

-

“WAKE THE HELL UP!” an all too familiar voice sounded as he was shaken from his sleep by the weight of someone on top of him. He looked up to see Iris sitting on top of her, her hair done up in a bun and she was wearing official clothing. There wasn’t a press thing that he was aware of.

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as she moved off the bed and began looking in his mirror. He sat up, the sheets falling just below his waist.

“Why are you dressed? Going somewhere?” He asked staring at the clock. Nine AM. It was early.

“ _We_ have to meet your dad and my dad. He’s hired some new muscle and we have to greet them. All official and whatever. We meet them in fifteen. Now get your ass moving and let’s go do this thing.”

“What happened to the old guys? The ones that were watching us?”

Iris sat on the bed. “They quit apparently. Or got fired. Either one. I don’t know. So these are the new guys and please Barry. If they are hot do not fuck them.”

She stood up. “Listen to my words.”

With that said she walked away. The clacking of her heels fading as she disappeared down the hall. Barry got out of bed and headed into the bathroom. Another day, another meeting, another if the guy is hot Barry you’ve going to get laid once more.

He stripped out of his boxers and turned on the shower.

He waited as the mirror began to fog before getting in and allowing the hot water to cascade over his body. He wasn’t going to sleep with them if they weren’t hot. That was his motto in life. The hotter the sexier the better they fuck. Was it shallow? Hell yeah. Did he care? Fuck no.

He got out the shower, wiping the mirror and choosing what he was going to do. But first he needed breakfast in him. He did kind of work off the food he ate at midnight.

-

Once dressed, Barry headed to the kitchen. He had eight minutes to spare before he had to meet his dad and the new body guards. He slipped into the kitchen, Maryse wasn’t there but a familiar face was. Barry picked up an apple. Not that he felt bad about last night, he didn’t. It was just that Mark was a fantastic lay and he wouldn’t mind going in for seconds. If he was willing to forget and forgive. Even if he couldn’t Barry would make him.

Barry sauntered over to the new chef, still biting slowly on the apple. They were the only two in the kitchen. Mark didn’t notice him. Or even if he did he was pretending that he hadn’t noticed the first son enter and was basically attempting to seduce him with an apple.

“I’m sorry about last night. I know that I acted like a jerk and I’m sorry about that.” Barry explained watching Mark’s skilled hands knead the dough for the pizza that Barry had requested at four in the morning for dinner. Mark didn’t say anything. He didn’t even look in Barry’s direction. He continued to knead the dough. And that frustrated Barry. He dropped the apple, watching it roll to the edge of the counter and he pushed until he was standing directly in front of Mark, who continued to look down and not meeting Barry’s gaze. Barry lifted his chin so they could look at each other. “I’m a dick. I’m sorry for not remembering your name and what I said last night.”

Mark’s eyes met with Barry’s and there was something hidden behind them.

“Why? Why apologize? I’m just another number in that long poll of men you’ve been with.” Barry was sure but he thought that he had seen tears collect in Mark’s eyes. He wanted to check again but Mark had moved and pushed Barry out the way. “Look you need to leave. I like this job and I’m not going to lose it for a one night stand with a guy that doesn’t even care for me.”

Oh great. He was one of those people. Barry had thought to himself and he knew exactly how to play this. He moved back to him, planting a deep and sensual kiss to his lips.

“Look. When it comes to relationships I’m not very good at them. It’s hard to be with someone when you’re the president’s son. Most people want to use me for gain or to say that they banged someone important. I guess I have trust issues sometimes and it’s hard to open up to people.”

He even added a few tears for effect. And it seemed to work. Mark was eating out of his hands. Or at least pushing him up against the wall and marking his neck up with hickeys.

“I’m sorry that people make you feel that way. Just know that I never will.” Mark moaned against Barry’s neck. “I promise.”

Barry groaned. “I know—“His eyes looked at the clock. 9:15. He was going to be late and his dad was not going to be happy about that. He pushed at Mark’s chest. “As much as I want to finish this if I’m late for this stupid thing my dad has got going on he’s going to be pissed at me. So look I’ll text you when it’s done.”

Barry fixed his shirt before running out the door.

“You don’t have my number!” Mark called.

“Don’t I?” Barry responded.

-

Barry made it just as the doors to his dad’s office doors closed.

“Nice of you to join us Barry.” Henry smiled at his son. Henry took a seat once Barry stood next to Iris who frowned at her friend when she saw his disheveled head of hair.

“Go five minutes without fucking Barry. I love you but come on.” She whispered.

“Sorry about that. I had to make amends with someone. It won’t happen again.” He said back. She gave a curt smile.

“Now that everyone is here we can get started.” Henry began. Barry looked around. Only he, his dad, Iris and Iris’ father were in the room. “Given that our old guards found employment elsewhere. Barry I’ve assigned you and Iris both new body guards.”

The back doors opened. Exposing two very new guards. One was a woman, a little taller than Iris but shorter than Barry. Barry looked at his friend. She was intrigued, just as he was intrigued by the man that stood next to her. His eyes were covered by shades. But he knew that something was beneath them that would make him—interested.

“This is Kendra Saunders and Leonard Snart. They will be assigned to you. Iris, you will be with Ms. Saunders and son, Mr. Snart. Plan, get acquainted.”

“Oh I plan to.” Barry muttered under his breath.

-

Leonard Snart, Or Len as Barry had decided to call him (Which he couldn’t object to that because he was the president’s son and with one flick of his eyes Len would be out of a job) was somewhat of a mystery. He wouldn’t tell Barry much about himself which pissed him off. Usually if Barry was going to sleep with someone they would need to know a little about the person. Len knew almost everything about Barry and Barry knew next to nothing about the stoic new body guard.

All of that would have to wait though. He did have an engagement to get to.

_Meet me in the back outside the kitchen. We’re going out._

Barry had sent the text to Mark, He was going to enjoy the night. Then plan on getting into his body guard’s pants.

He always dressed to impress. That was another motto that he lived by. A button up plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the tightest jeans he could find without any underwear was his choice of clothing for the night. He grabbed his wallet and walked out the door, not noticing Len following him.

“I don’t need you tonight. Off the clock buddy.’’ Barry said once they reached the kitchen.

“It’s my duty to follow you everywhere that you go.” Len replied.

“And I’m going to get laid so I don’t need you watching me do that—Unless you’re into that kind of thing then I won’t object.”

“Sir. I will not allow you to go out with whoever you were about to meet. It is against your father’s wishes.”

“My father—“

“Knows a lot than you give him credit for.”

Len took a hold of Barry’s arm and led him back to his room.

“You can’t do this to me. You will be fired.”

Len didn’t look at him. Instead he closed the door behind them and locked it.

“Your father advised me to do whatever means necessary to keep you in the building at all times.”

Barry plopped down on his bed. Shock gracing his face. “What?”

“Your father knows about your little discretions and about all the people that you have slept with. He hired me to keep that from happening.”

Barry smiled. He leaned back on his bed, his legs spread wide open. “And what makes him think that I won’t sleep with you?”

Len smiled. Barry couldn’t see it but he was sure that behind those shades Len’s eyes were gleaming.

“I’m straight Mr. Allen. And no, you can’t persuade me to fall into bed with you either. Now good night.”

“You’re going to watch me sleep? Creepy dude.”

Barry began to undress. “But if you insist. And news flash, I jerk off before bed. If you’re going to watch that. I guess.”

-

Barry had lied actually. He didn’t actually jerk off before bed because he usually had someone in bed with him. But he wanted to get at Len. To show him that being with Barry would make his night and how ever long he was going to be his body guard.

Len was faced to the wall, not watching the display but hearing the sounds that Barry was making.

When Barry finally came that’s when Len turned back around, watching as Barry cleaned himself up. It wasn’t the first time that he had seen a naked person, especially one that he was watching over.

“If you’re done Mr. Allen. Please put on some clothes and get some rest. You have a meeting at the children’s hospital tomorrow morning and I advise you don’t be late.”

-

“I waited for you.” Mark had said the next day when Barry came in for Breakfast. He actually didn’t even get any sleep last night.

“I know. My dumb ass body guard wouldn’t let me out. But tonight I’m going to sneak out.” Barry smiled moving closer to Mark and planting a kiss on his lips, not caring who saw him.

“Let’s stay in. you can come to my room and we can fuck all night to make up for last night.”

Barry grinned. “You live in here? I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah. I live with my mom. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Barry wrapped his fingers in Mark’s hair. “I don’t think that it is. Who’s your mom?”

“Maryse. “

Barry smiled. “I knew that there was a reason that I liked you.”

He kissed him again. This time though, he got interrupted. Just as things were heating up.

“Mr. Allen. It’s time to go.” Len the cock block spoke lightly. “Now. Sir.”

 

 

 


End file.
